Mao's Return
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to go shopping, but Mao comes after him.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge was dancing around the living room. Lelouch tripped a accidentally knocked a candle on the couch. Lelouch said "I better get rid of the fire." Lelouch turned on the bathtub, grabbed a bucket full of bathtub water, and put out the fire. Lelouch said "I stopped the fire, but I wrecked the couch."

C. C. said "You need to buy a new couch."

Lelouch didn't want to waste money on a new couch so he tried to make the couch seem okay. Lelouch said "There's a few spots on the couch that aren't burnt up so you still have some room to sit down."

C. C. replied "It's the worst couch ever. Buy a new couch."

Lelouch angrily said "I'll go shopping."

Lelouch went to the furniture store. Lelouch asked "Where's the battery aisle?"

A male employees answered "There's no aisle for batteries here."

Lelouch angrily asked "Why not?"

The employee answered "Selling batteries doesn't seem like a top priority for a furniture store."

Lelouch said "Well you need to change your priorities."

Lelouch left and went to a different furniture store. Lelouch asked "Do you have batteries?"

A female employee said "Yeah."

Lelouch got excited and put lots of batteries in his cart. After that he looked at the couches.

Lloyd Asplund walked in and accidentally threw a gallon of pudding on a couch. Lloyd said "Now the couch will be on sale so I did a future customer a helpful favor." Lloyd bought some batteries and left.

Lelouch noticed that General Bartley was resting on one of the couches. Lelouch tried to wake up Bartley by knocking him to the ground. Lelouch asked "Are you finally awake?"

General Bartley answered "Yeah. Thank you for your help." Bartley bought a bunch of batteries and left.

The employee said "That guy was here for hours, but he didn't buy any furniture."

Lelouch was bored so he started dancing around the store. Mao clapped and said "Terrific dancing Lelouch."

Lelouch looked around and was scared to see Mao. Lelouch said "You got shot. How are you still alive?"

Mao giggled and replied "Getting shot by C. C. once was only enough to injure me for a few months."

Lelouch said "I used my geass to get rid of your voice."

Mao replied "Getting shot brought my voice back. C. C. probably knew I would survive."

Lelouch said "I assume you want to get back together with her."

Mao replied "I would, but she's not the right girl to move with me to Australia. She doesn't have the right accent."

Lelouch said "You're so random and crazy."

Mao replied "Not as weird as going to the furniture store for batteries."

Lelouch asked "What do you want?"

Mao answered "Before I move on I must have my revenge for you messing around with my plans and hurting me a lot."

Lelouch said "You're an evil crybaby."

Mao replied "No. I'm the future king of Australia."

Lelouch said "Australia doesn't have a king."

Mao replied "I know. The people are so lonely and confused. They're waiting for a brave and handsome leader which is what I'll be."

Lelouch said "You're cowardly, gross looking, and you're the leader of garbage."

Mao replied "At least I don't regularly shop at the garbage dump."

Lelouch asked "How did you know that?"

Mao answered "You forgot that I can read your mind."

Lelouch threw a chair at Mao, but Mao broke the chair in half. Lelouch tripped and crash landed on a chair. The chair got smashed apart. Lelouch threw a couch at Mao. Mao got hurt, but he still managed to break the couch apart. Mao threw a different couch at Lelouch. Lelouch was so mad that he ripped up the couch.

The male manager asked "What's going on?"

The employee answered "Those two gentlemen are using furniture to beat up each other."

The manager said "At least those 2 wackos are creative. I've been running this boring store for a decade."

Lelouch tried to kick Mao, but he accidentally kicked a bunch of chairs to the ground. Lelouch broke the wood parts of the chair off and threw them at Mao. Lelouch said "I hope you like a wooden defeat."

Mao replied "Your dialogue sounds wooden." Mao threw a big couch at Lelouch. The couch hurt Lelouch. Mao said "You might as well lay there with a couch on you, because it's more comfortable than the punches I'm going to use on you."

Lelouch struggled to get the couch off, but he managed to push it off. Lelouch came up with a sneaky idea. Lelouch tried to pick up the couch.

Mao said "You're way to physically weak for that Lulu. You're going to break your back which would make laugh harder than ever before. You're a complete goofball. You act like you're going to save Japan, but your big mission today is to obsess over batteries. Well I guess your brain does need batteries. Your brain has empty for a decade."

Lelouch managed to hold the big couch. He threw the couch at Mao. The couch hurt Mao, but he managed to get up. Mao said "A simple couch isn't a big enough attack to stop me."

Lelouch replied "Okay." Lelouch picked up 2 couches and threw them at Mao.

Mao said "You're stronger than I thought Lelouch. I'm proud of you which makes me hate you more."

Lelouch looked at Mao and said "You're too hurt to stay awake."

Mao said "Take me and my travel bags on a flight to Australia." Mao passed out.

The manager said "You broke more furniture than any customer that's come here."

Lelouch asked "Are you going to sue me?"

The manager answered "No. You showed me how boring my job has gotten. I'm tired of furniture. Furniture doesn't do much more than make people lazier so I'm going have this store sell more energetic and exciting things. I'm going to change this store into a store for batteries."

Lelouch managed to buy a couch before the manager shut down the store. Lelouch threw Mao on a airplane that was headed to Australia.

After Lelouch got home C. C. said "You better not have any slapstick antics with the new couch."

Lelouch proudly said "I'll be super mature with this couch." A few hours later Lelouch was bored so he danced with the new couch. The couch fell outside the window. Lelouch didn't bother getting it back.


End file.
